Eureka Seven: Rise of Terrans
by BlackHawk571X
Summary: After 9,950 years in the void of space, James returns home to find it changed, literally. He now must find a way to avenge his long lost wife, and show the world the true power of love and co-existence with Coralians. But he's not alone, as he and the members of Gekkostate takes on the military giant known as the United Federation Forces. Can He ever find love again? Rated M
1. Eureka Seven: Rise of Terrans

Hello everyone, Blackhawk571x here, and this here is my second story out of three I'm making before the end of this year. I'm sure that anyone that has read One Piece: Wrath of AAA will find this story very exciting as well (If not, I encourage you all to have a look at it and I hope you the story). But as I said, this is the second story I making, and don't own anything out of the anime or the song I put up for an enjoyable story. But anyway if you seen the original anime (season 1, not season 2 because they ruined for me, and I was hyped damn it!) you can go ahead and the line right to it, if not then let me explain.

Eureka Seven is the story that revolves around a boy named Renton Thurston, 14 years of age, in his hometown called Bellforest. He is a normal kid who likes to lift (not that kind of lift, lifting is an activity where a person has a special board that rides the trapar waves, similar to that as surfing. And if you think that's cool, hear this. Renton's father is a hero who saved the world from the developments of the event called Summer of Love. After hearing all that, one would think that his life is cool right? WRONG! Renton in his opinion thinks his life sucks, hate the town he lives because it's sucks, he did not idolize his dad because of the time his father put on his research instead of his son. And every kid in his school is not friends due to various reasons. And the icing on the cake? His favorite lifting spots are overtaken by the military. So overall his life just...sucks. BUT ONE NIGHT! Everything changes, not just for Renton, but a series of events that will change the world...forever! One night, after Renton returns home, a white machine called an LFO (Light finding operations) crash into his home, revealing the pilot to be a young girl with white skin, aquamarine hair, and purple eyes. For Renton, it was love at first sight, and if that's not enough, the pilot belong to the group of outlaws named the Gekkostate. Renton joins this group, and in a series of events, change himself, everyone he has met, the world, and finally gets Eureka as 'the girl'. This is the original plot for the story. But now...here is my alternative story. My...fanfiction.

My story takes place 10,000 years long before the events of _Eureka Seven_ , right around 'First Contact' of the life form known as Scub Coral. It's focused on a man known as James Harland, an American athlete who wants to live big in the world. Surprisingly he gets his wish, in the form of an woman, an alien woman. After many years together, in the darkest hours in human history and the earth, mankind left the planet under the command of James, who stayed behind to grant free passage to his family from the Untied Federation rebels, before a final event that will wipe-out any remaining lifeforms at the mercy of the Scub Coral, nuclear annihilation. James, after 10,000 years, returns to finish what he started, hopefully in a caring world, find co-existence with the Coralian's and the end of all wars.

Sorry for the long prologue, just felt that I needed to explain the plot of the story in a greater detail. But I hope you guys enjoy that and after the fifth chapter of One Piece: Wrath of AAA, I'll write the first chapter of Eureka Seven: Rise of Terrans. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy both stories.

Blackhawk571x


	2. Ch 1: Earthly origins

**Hey everyone, Blackhawk571X and I want to start by saying that I'm sorry for uploading this late as it is instead of around Christmas time as I planned. So hope you can forgive on that subject, and know that I'll be getting a computer soon and hopefully that may help me more than a tablet or a smart phone. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this story, criticism is aloud, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter or story.**

 **Also Code Geass: The Second Revolution is on hold until I get a few chapters pre written and go on from there, as well as One Piece: Wrath of AAA when I write up more chapters to the introduction of the main character of the story. But other than that, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Eureka Seven, the original characters, or the songs I put on here to make this story epic, or content from other media and/or published works.**

 **I do however, own the name of my own characters, the names and classes of the ships of my own design, and the alternative timeline I had made for this story. Rated M for Mature.**

* * *

Earth, humanity's cradle, at one time mankind believed that they were the only one's to exist in the universe, to believe that they were special. How wrong they were. In the twenty first century, they got their answer, in the form of a small meteorite containing a life form. The life form was called the Scub Coral. It appeared in the Pacific Ocean and for years to come, it swallowed whatever came their way. Without realizing the Scub Coral true intention and human fears mixed together, mankind waged war upon the 'invaders'. But after years of fighting with no hope of success, mankind fled to the stars, never to return to the doomed planet. After 10,000 years, mankind found a new world to call home. That was the story told by the Elder council of an unknown planet called the Land of Kanan,

A Complete Lie, one that has gripped humanity since the day they left the planet.

They weren't invaders, they were nomads. They came to Earth for refuge, to survive a horrific ordeal that destroyed most of the Scub Coral and the world's they thrived on. The Elder Council hid many secrets, but there is one that was so dark that they are willing to do anything to make sure that no one else that knows the true reasons for leaving Earth. The past generations of the elder council have kept this secret for almost 10,000 years. But there is one secret that has been long forgotten by them, one that will be the biggest mistake in their long line of ruling since the beginning, the one thing that will be their undoing.

...The one man they fear the most.

15 Years Ago, before the story begins.

During the human migration in space, a group of humans split off from the main colony going to a planet known as Alpha Centauri Bb, the original destination of the colony before it was overtaken by a group of militants and elites called The Elder Council. With most of what remains of humanity is now in the clutches of power hungry men, the group of over 500 men, women, and children went to the planet that would and still be humanity's second home among the stars, Terra Primus. For the next few thousand years the planet's inhabitants, now called Terra Centaurians, had few era's of peace and war, but still strive to complete their past leader's greatest goals. The first was the compilation of the great Terran rings around Terra Prime, the name was changed once or twice. The second was complete coexistence with humanity's brothers and sisters of the stars, the Scub Coral was the first, cause of the humanoids they called Coralians were created to further understand human life and existence, but they got more than they bargained for as those humanoids now have families of their own. Some are still human and Coralian, but most of the population are Human-Coralian hybrids. The third was the eventual return to Earth and the Sol System, which they were ready to do 2000 years ago, when it was halted by the Terran Federation government, the reason is unknown to the populous, but to the explorers they were told by an elder psychic that they should await the arrival of the first leader of the Terran Federation, who was rumored to be in a cryogenic pod that will eventually return to Earth.

That was 2000 years ago, and the threat of rebellion looms over the horizon, finally fed up with waiting for a some sort of 'prophet' to return and secure their original home world.

But the wait is over, and he has returned.

Alpha Centauri System

Terra Prime (Alpha Centauri Bb)

4.3 light years from Earth

Over Terran ring Prima (Outer ring)

Radio static ' _Prima command, this is Centauri Horizon, transportation vessel hailing from the planet Darwin 4, with refugees and scientific artifacts from the Darwin System. Requesting permission to dock at Grav Harbour Number 94 of the Eastern Ring Tide of Prima'_ Centauri Horizon hailed the air traffic control of the Prime Ring.

"Centauri Horizon, this is Prima Command. Permission granted, head to Grav Harbour Number 94. But due to regulations of fleet order number 5913, we must know the full details of the cargo you're transporting to ensure the safety of Terra Prime and the Terran Rings" said a man dressed in a blue uniform with a blue cape (it is styled like the ancient greeks with the cape mostly to one side and a pin to hole it on the person wearing) with white stripes, an emblem with an hawk donning a shield (stars and stripes style) with an image of Terra Prime between the wings and above the head of the hawk, around the hawk were white olive branches with the words Terran Federation, all of it on a blue background. The emblem is the same on the capes pin. He also had a blue beret on his head with the hawk and shield at the front. On the open part of his chest (from the cape) where his rank was Captain and military affiliation, which was the Space Navy (the emblem is a space shuttle in a planet horizon with a few space warships in the background and the words Terran Space Navy at the top of the circle emblem), a small button have the emblem of the Space Navy, but big enough for to see the details on it. And finally his name on display underneath the emblem was Andrew Waller. The Captain was currently looking out to the ship, which was styled like the ancient ship from the golden age before the war that carried it occupants to Terra Prime, the Centaurian salvation.

Radio cracks ' _Copy that, Prima Command. You're welcome to look through the cargo before we go though. The complete list is refugees from Darwin 4 and it's rings Newton and Da Vinci, as well as the workers of the Darwin System Mining CO of the asteroid ring. Reports around there are Eo Separatists currently fighting over the asteroid ring with Scub Nationalists. The major report is that the Neo Risen is attempting a siege on Darwin 4's capital, Von Braun City."_ said the ship crewmen on board the vessel.

Captain Waller had to sigh mentally over the reports he just received from the ship's crewmember, over 5 years ago a rebellion broke out with multiple factions fighting the Terran Federation for many of reasons, but the biggest of them is to overthrow them so they can return humanity to Earth after leaving it almost 10,000 years ago. There are numerous factions in the war, but the infamous of them are the Eo Separatists, and the Scub Nationalists. So far, they haven't made big contributions to the war other than skirmishes from time to time. That being said, there is one faction that made the most impact during the war, one that made itself to become a mockery of the old faction that fought during the last war on Earth, the Neo Risen. The Neo Risen made itself to be like the old Risen, just without the outstanding leadership and unbelievable spirit the old was very famous for, the ability to make impossible happen. Without these qualities, the Terran Federation government don't fear them now like they did when they first rose, but the Neo Risen was still a force to be wary of because of their ruthlessness, brute force, and recently cunning thinking in their ranks. To prevent possible attacks on the home worlds of Humans and Coralians, the government passed fleet order number 5913 for the Terran military, an order that checks every ship or transports for any possible threat from foreign or domestic terrorists and/or rebels. That was passed 1 and a half years ago, but now it seems to be failing them so the military powers ordered more security and warships for the rings, only to be denied by the government for political reasons, something that made most of the officers and soldiers pissed off. But despite all that orders are orders, and the men and women in uniform only hope the worst never happens, a wish most don't want happening on Terra Prime and it's rings.

The Captain was knocked out of his thoughts about the events when the ship ran through a bio scanner, apparently the ship has an strange electromagnetic signature in the cargo hold, so under regulations, Captain Waller will tell the ship to dock before he orders a sentinel unit to the harbor to take them in custody and questioning for later. After 10 minutes of a slow, but effective process the ship finally docks at the harbor, work hands went to unloading when a sentinel group surrounded the ship with multiple patrol ships to support them. Then a voice on a speaker echoed around the area.

"Centauri Horizon, this is the Prima Ring Coast Guard, you are completely surrounded. Step off the ship with your hands up, crewmen and the refugees as well, you are being charged with carrying a suspicious electric anomaly on board." an officer said in a loudspeaker from a patrol ship.

As soon as he finished speaking, the ship's door opened up to the Captain and crewmen with their hands up and slowly exiting the ship. After 2 minutes of cuffing the crewmen and putting them on the sidelines for now, the officer's order all refugees to exit the ship, most of them looked terrified and dirty as if they were in a war zone, which was most likely happened to them. In the group, most of them were Humans (unascended), Coralians, and Terrans (ascended), and a few of them in there were new species found during the time period. The species were Eosapiens (Darwin 4's intelligent lifeforms) and the Vulgarians (think of them as super mutants from fallout, but with blue skin and silver eyes, with imperial structure in their home world).

When the ship was finally empty, search parties went in to find anything that would be a threat to the rings and Terra Prime. They searched all but the cargo hold which most surrounded and block all exits to the hold, they stumble on a large metal container with a radioactive sign, with multiple chains strapped to the floor. One of the officers with a Geiger counter in hand and turned it on, surprisingly no radiation was present in the container so the group went to remove the chains. After the chains were removed, they went to open the container with Industrial grade blowtorch to remove the locks to open it. With the locks removed, a few officers with crowbars went to open at a few points of the container to open simultaneously. After an officer ordered them to open, the other officers went to open it to remove the top and sides to find a yellow crate like device with multiple gears and pipes sticking out. One thing that stood out the most about this strange device was a penpad with a screen on top with numbers. The officer in charge order everyone off the ship after realizing that the device was a sort of bomb, and requested a bomb squad to defuse it before it goes off. The bomb squad went to work as the view changes to see the refugees still cuffed and keeled on the ground, guards failed to see a couple of them looking at each other then nodded as one of them, a coralian, move his jaw and snap it shut with a crunching sound as the result. One of the guards heard the sound and point his blaster to the source only to find one of the refugees shaking and choking with blood coming out of his nose, eyes and ears. This got the attention of all the guards in the area, only to not realize two more people looked at each other with evil smirks on their faces as one of them reached into both of his pockets to pull out strange three prong bars that he connected at both ends with a click. The smirk on his face turned into a shark toothed like grin as he pushed the bars together, resounding a audible click that got the attention of some guards, but it didn't matter.

Inside the hold, the bomb squad had the pad already removed revealing multiple cords of different color, which some of them have been cut with no results. All of a sudden, a clicking sound was heard by everyone in the hold. At first, nothing happened but the officers notice the noise was off, the beeping that the pad emitted was going faster than normal. One of bomb squad men looked at the pad, only to looked pale afterwards, the numbers on the pad went from 21 minutes to 15 seconds. After that, the man yelled "It's gonna blow!", and the officers ran off the ship to tell everyone to take cover from an explosion that may come. On the pad, the numbers counted down towards zero, while the device emits a sound of a generator starting up as lightning sparks around it.

3...2...1...0

Boom!

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

Outside the ship, it exploded in pieces, falling to the inner ring below by the planet's gravity. Before that, an electrical wave shot outwards to fry every electrical component in the area, including the lights...

And the cuffs...

When the cuff were removed, many of the refugees started to panic except for seven people who had evil smirks on their faces, four human, two coralian, an eosapien and an vulgarian. The eosapien extended his limbs towards the guards and a piercing noise emitted from the legless, levitating creature. As the noise was heard, nearby refugees kneeled down on the ground clutching their ears, some with blood coming out, but the guards stood still as they screamed until they heard a series of sickening pops. The sound of all the guards head's exploded to nothing as their bodies fell to the ground, as nearby refugees looked on with fear on their faces, while others fainted at the sight. With the guards taken care of, the men took what weapons was dropped and got behind cover of a fallen patrol ship that was destroyed by the emp device onboard the transport ship, as reinforcements came to bring order to the disturbance only to find themselves in a war zone by unknown assailants. The men took of the cloaks they had on during the whole thing, only to have special forces attire on with a red band of their left arms that has the words in black 'Neo Risen' on it. The leader decides to tell his men his next move.

"We need to get to the control station before they call for reinforcements from the government. Ecaron, we need a distraction while me, Miles, Shera, and Jackson go around and out flank them. Mark and Alyssa will stay here to provide cover fire. Get ready men, for the Neo Risen! "

"Yes lord Seidecur! For the Neo Risen!" Most of his group said.

The eosapien, called Ecaron, put his mind to work to levitate a nearby patrol ship and toss towards the guards while the four men team raced to the walls near the guards. The ship missed by a few feet, which was intended for the group to pass around unnoticed, then the group that stayed behind fired their weapons at them. The four man group then got behind them and opened fire, killing all the guards. They then regroup to advance towards the ring control station while reinforcements was called from the inner ring.

Captain Waller's P.O.V

It's been a few minutes after the explosion happen with most electrical component's outside the control station been fried by the emp attack, and to make matters worse the identity of the attackers is no other than the Neo Risen. He order for immediate lockdown a call for reinforcements from the inner ring and nearby warships defending the planet and her rings. The calls were made and lock down was achieved except for areas right by them, which the attackers were at and making their way toward them. Before giving out any more orders, Captain Waller heard one of men suddenly yelled out, looking pale.

"Captain, we have incoming ships coming out of trans-light space! Counting numbers between 30 to 34 warships in total... they're.. they've surrounded the planet sir!" a radar man said, looking to be at the edge of fainting. Cause as soon as he finished, 30 ought ships exited out trans-light space, ranging from small destroyers to large battleships. Out of all of them, one stood out to be a Gas Giant: Neptune class dreadnought (a class higher than battleships) named _The Neo_ _Vengeance_ as the newly arrived fleet opened fire on the defensive ships, which they were being torn apart one by one. Captain Waller could not believe his eyes, the Neo Risen didn't have this number of ships under their command, the government spies were sure of it. But something caught his eye, the flags were different, they're weren't just one but three flags, one was the Neo Risen and the other's... were the Scub Nationalists and the Eo Separatists! They finally convinced the other major factions to work alongside them, but soon his radar man yelled again about more ships incoming...this time the numbers are... in the hundreds! Captain Waller paled as he watched more ships come pouring out from the woodworks as he slowly fit this puzzling event in his head. Not just the three major factions are in this fight, but also the numerous minor factions working in sync with the Neo Risen attack patterns. He keeping thinking one word in his head 'Why?'. Then it was when the ships suddenly be rid of their own flags and replace them with a new, single flag to much of everyone's shock, a flag similar to the emblem of Terra Prime's flag except it had the words 'New Terrans' on it. Captain Waller had one thought, finally realizing the scene before him. 'You're kidding me? He dares to also soil the name of the old Ascended Humans, the Terrans? What else of your great legacy will he destroy next?...'

'Vulken!~~~~'

Neo Risen Leader P.O.V

They were getting close to the control room, and it wouldn't be surprised if the good captain already call for reinforcements. But it won't matter, for the combined fleet will now crush any ship they crossed, it will only add to the lives already lost today just to claim this ring and used it to gain the Terran Federation's surrender. After that, their dreams of returning home will be finally realized after the last 10,000 years. He thoughts was ended as they are approaching the door leading to the target destination, they were about to put explosives on the door when it suddenly opened. The Neo group thought it was strange but they went in with trained on anyone inside, with all had their weapons out, they were ready for them. The only person not facing them was Captain Waller, who still watched the battle that would be ending soon if not for the reinforcements coming from the other colonial planets. It was then he spoke, mainly to the leader of the group.

"Warlord Gvilar Seidecur of the Neo Risen, first in line of the New Risen me Seidecur, what will you do with these 'New Terrans', your new puppets are working hard to surround this planet, our home?" Waller ask with much sarcasm in his voice.

"Ha ha, they are the future of a revived legacy, one that will be the foot stone of a second golden age for all beings." Seidecur said with much pride in his voice, one could say it hinted arrogance in his nature, which doesn't escape Waller in the slightest.

"Is that so? Then what other legacies are you willing to destroy before you do so with this government? One, that has worked hard for around the last 9900 years to never let the horrible events that happen on Earth repeat here in our colonial homes, to which you have you have done so in the last decade?" Waller said with some venom in his voice as he turn to finally come face to face with the Neo Risen warlord in person.

The blue giant Vulgarian was a few feet taller than the average human at six feet, and unlike most of his kind he learned the language and culture of humans and Terrans, which they forbid or risk execution. He escape his imperial home world to learn about other species culture and history instead of serving the military, and the most he found with the most interest was the Human/Terran species. Things weren't pretty when they arrived in colony ships to expand their reach among planet's, one that was a territory of the Vulgarian Empire. A misunderstanding and a will to free the oppressed planet's under their control, a series of long wars fought out with humanity's victory time and again. Especially with the Terrans involved, an evolved race of humanity, being more than a match with most Vulgarians. That was 7000 years ago and the Vulgarians ruled out to never have any contact with Humans or Terrans out of fear and respect, or risk another one sided war with them. But Seidecur was different, and he attended many schools and universities to be more human, and at the end he join the toughest and powerful military force in the Terran Federation and so far the territories they ruled, the Risen Guard. Achieving the highest in leadership, combat effectiveness, and endurance that would've broken most men, he was awarded the highest of honors, the honor of the warlords. And for being the very first to join the guard and exceeded expectations, he was awarded an ancient Vulgarian royal saber, one that was proclaimed a 'prize' during a classified mission against the royal family, which happened to be the book of one of the team's greatest pranks on them, one of many that embarrassed the imperial family to no end. After that, he served the Terran Federation for years to come, only to find out that the government withheld the truth about Earth, said to being uninhabitable due to the great fire, was habitable for life. After much talks with government officials and the prime minister, he left the order with people who shared his views and forged a new order, The Neo Risen.

Back to the present, Seidecur thought much before answering.

"His legacy had long been trampled by those who didn't want the change of the great golden age to bring humanity to greater heights never thought possible, nor wanted to safe keep the Coralians and called them invaders. What did you think he would have done if he found out that our 'government' was nothing more than a collective of weaklings and cowards that were too afraid to take back our true home world? Had he be here, he'd whipped them back into shape and grind the current military might and government of all defects that would be nothing but the end of it structure and risking defeat against any foe." Seidecur said, sounding like a wise man to most people in the room and what he said is mostly true, but Waller didn't buy it and was loyal to the government. Although his true loyalty lies with the teachings of the old Risen.

"And do you think you're any better than him? The first Risen was the most powerful leader and being of the Terran race, and you think you can compare yourself to the first lord and leader of the Risen Revolutionaries? You not a true Terran nor human, you're just a alien that wanted to escape your dying world" Captain Waller said, thinking he may get a crack at Seidecur, which from the look of it he succeeded as Seidecur's face turned into a scowl.

"My ties and loyalty to the empire was gone long before I was accepted into the Risen Guard. It's the very reason I will refuse to return to the mindset of fear and separation the empire put upon it's citizens. I am the only soldier in the history of the Vulgarian empire to ever be accepted by a foreign military and exceeded the expectations of the most powerful military force this galaxy has ever seen! Even now, as I follow the footsteps of the first leader of the Risen, I begin to see everything that he had seen, even the path of our own government. The government, who sworn to never allow itself to follow the path of destruction former government's before it took upon, now faces judgement from me as he given judgment to the government of a country once called America. But that's common history, something we already know" Seidecur said, thinking he may get a rise out of Waller, which he didn't. Instead he interjected with his response.

"The politics of America was too corrupted by foreign powers that abused it citizens to unbearable poverty and inhumane division, that's why the Risen rose up and fought against the government. After they won, they made the one's responsible for such crimes pay dearly, even to the point of imprisoning them offworld to ensure the most dangerous of **them** were to never see the planet they conquered through corruption and fraud. After all that, the Risen fought two more wars to bring true peace and freedom to Earth that sparked the Second Golden Age of Terra Forma. But that's all in the past, and now as **he** had warned us in his dying breath in 2981 A.D 'History repeats itself, the good and the bad. But the question for all of you is this _'Which part of it will you allow to happen again, and which one will put all the stops to never let happen again?'_. That's the great difference between you, Gvilar Seidecur prodigy of the Risen Guard and **He** the First Risen, the First Terran and the First Grand Master of Atlantis Ultama, Alivon Cassava Est Avalon Von Vulken." Waller said with patriotic valor in his voice, which boosted the men's confidence. Seidecur was furious at that point and readied his weapons to silence him, and his men readied theirs as well.

But before anyone reacted, a light flash with an alarm got the attention of everyone in the room. It was a system that was a relic of the golden age that has stand the test of time to hopefully receive any signal of golden age ships lost in the stars. There were many codes and signal signatures that were diverse in order to have just one for all ship's built for space travel. But this particular signal belong to one ship of the golden age, one that has been silent for the last ten thousand years, and it was one that Waller's family and ancestors had learned to listen for to hopefully renew their services when he returns. As Seidecur ask his men to find out what is happening, Waller smirks knowing fully well what's coming back... or who's coming back.

Outside the ring

The New Terrans fleet achieved victory over Terran Federation fleet with the combined might of most of the enemy factions and rebel forces. But as they were celebrating, a spotter caught sight of something he thought might be a threat. Then the rest of them watched as a small hanger door opened up, to reveal a small craft. To those who didn't the true origins of the craft, it was a golden age trans light transport ship, with a special cargo onboard. Then to everyone's shock once more, they notice that the ship has a gyro drive engine made for trans light travel despite it's size, and the itself almost looks like a golden age air fighter. The ship begins to fire up the gyro engine, it's coarse unknown to everyone but one, who gladly given permission to proceed by a certain captain, who gain the looks of shock from everyone in the control room. Captain Waller, with a card size golden tablet with the Risen seal on either side, and with a smile as he watched a ship prepares to jump.

The ship in question is the golden age ship ready to jump far from the ring to clear the jump as the engine goes critical, and then the ship jumps through a wormhole as white specks flew past with light speed. Within minutes the ship comes out of trans light space, right in front of a grey object littered with craters from asteroid impacts. It was a moon of a planet, but not just any planet. The ship ran a course close to the surface as it finished it's jump to loop around until it's nav computer found it's destination. As the ship gets a clear view of the planet with a quarter of it covered in water and signs of foliage and barren lands cover the rest. To those who know of this world it was the Land of Kanan, but 10,000 years ago it called by another name.

Earth.

Eureka Seven: Rise of Terrans.

 **Again sorry for the late update, but know that the story isn't dead before it even began, it that sometimes i'll have writer's block which would leave me in a bind. Then there the thing called life, and sometimes it can give me a curveball. Also if you guy noticed that i put add ons to this story, the Eosapiens from Alien Planet and the super mutant version from Fallout 4. I don't own them, but i thought it would be nice to add them to the story so it's not just humans and coralians but a multitude of species. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this story, and if you want to help me out, send some tips to make my future stories better. Thank you all for reading, the next chapter i'm is on my first story One Piece: Wrath of AAA. See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
